


Perfect & Imperfect

by mikharlow



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just a lot of fluff man, Kissing, M/M, also they play animal crossing, and SOMEONE is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Akira and Ryuji spend the afternoon in the attic.





	Perfect & Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first Persona fic! This is short but don't worry I have an even longer Makoann one coming soon

The sunlight that glinted through the open window of Akira’s ‘bedroom’ turned Ryuji’s hair to an even more vibrant gold, bleaching it silver in some places. Akira almost felt like King Midas running his fingers through it. 

 

Ryuji leaned against the couch, sitting between Akira’s legs as he was invested in the game he was playing on his 3DS, filling the room with clicks and taps. Akira watched over his shoulder as he moved his avatar around the virtual world.

 

“What flowers should we plant?” mused Ryuji. He opened up his inventory and stared at the slots.

 

“Yellow ones.” suggested Akira, still mesmerised.

 

“Roses or tulips?”

 

“Mmm… roses.” 

 

Ryuji chuckled softly. “How romantic.” He leaned back into Akira’s touch, melting the boy’s heart. Akira continued to massage him as he planted his flowers. The console made a little ringing sound, and Ryuji perked up. “Oh, hey, Futaba wants to visit us.”

 

Ryuji had taken to referring to his avatar as “us”, since he insisted that this was their shared town. They had named him “Akatsuki”, and their town name was “Joskull” (both picked by Ryuji), and even though Ryuji was always the one who played, Akira cared just as much about it. He had even taken to calling Akira a “backseat mayor”.

 

Akira leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Ryuji’s head. “Open your gates then.” he said, muffled by a mess of blonde hair.

 

He did so, and the cutscene for Futaba’s arrival played. “You’re so sappy today.” Ryuji laughed as Alibaba appeared in his town.

 

“If I can’t be sappy with my boyfriend then what’s the fucking point.”

 

“Haha, I guess that’s fair--” Ryuji cut himself off, gripping his DS like a lifeline. “HEY!! Futaba just stole our fuckin’ flowers!”

 

Akira gasped. “Not the carnations!” 

 

“Im closin’ the gate. This is unforgivable. What a little gremlin.”

 

Despite the  _ devastating _ loss, Akira had to laugh a little. Ryuji getting upset over a video game was the cutest thing. Leaning over, he could see Ryuji puffing his cheeks out in frustration, his stylus darting across the screen typing out an angry cuss-filled message. “You sure the game won’t ban you for that?” he asked, wincing. "That's pretty vulgar."

 

“I don’t care!” The force at which Ryuji slammed the ‘send’ button could have cracked the screen. “She _ stole _ our fuckin’ flowers!”

 

“If I kiss you will you calm down?” Akira teased him.

 

“...Maybe.” he huffed. He snapped the console shut and leaned backwards into Akira’s lap. They were silent for a moment, just looking at each other. “Your eyes are… really pretty today.”

 

Akira smiled, rubbing a thumb over Ryuji’s cheek. “Why, thank you, dude.”

 

“No problem bro.” Ryuji grinned back. He reached up and slid Akira’s glasses off his face, inspected them for a moment, and then put them on himself. Then he fell silent again.

 

Akira stared at his surprised expression with confusion. “Wh… what’s wrong?”

 

“Dude, these glasses are fake.”

 

He nodded slowly. “Yeah…?”

 

Ryuji was looking at him like he had just manifested his Persona for the first time. “Why the fuck do you wear them then?!”

 

Akira shrugged. “They make me look hot.”

 

Ryuji opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again, then sighed. “Yeah.” was all he said in response, his cheeks a little red.

 

Smirking, Akira took back his glasses, folded them and put them on the couch beside him. He squished Ryuji’s cheeks between his hands and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

 

“Don’t tease me.” whined Ryuji, to which Akira mumbled an “of course” and gave him a proper kiss.

 

“Move over, Akira.” said Ryuji against his lips -- and who was Akira to refuse?

 

Akira slid himself along the couch until he was up against the armrest, allowing his boyfriend to crawl onto the couch beside him. As soon as Ryuji was within kissing distance, that is what Akira did. Ryuji fell on top of him, landing a tad awkwardly but it didn’t matter to either of them. All that mattered to Akira was that Ryuji melted like butter at his touch, his fingers hot knives sliding through golden hair. Ryuji’s hand went to the back of Akira’s neck, pulling him in closer (as if he needed any more persuasion), who threw a leg over him in response, earning a little reaction in the form of a soft sound escaping Ryuji’s lips.

 

Akira pulled away, smiling at the way Ryuji tried to chase him. The latter opened his eyes, and with the sunlight now behind him, he looked like some sort of angel.

 

“You’re perfect.” breathed Akira.

 

Ryuji shook his head. “N-Nah, I’m not.”

 

Akira considered. “Then… you’re imperfect. Beautifully imperfect.”

 

Flustered, he laughed. “Dude, you’ve been spending way too much time with Yusuke.”

 

“Only to expand my vocabulary so I can compliment my boyfriend more impressively.” he replied.

 

“Stooooopp,” Ryuji moaned, hiding his face in Akira’s chest. “I’m not good at words.”

 

“Luckily for you, I’m a modern-day Shakespeare.”

 

“Oh, joy.” he said.

 

Akira cleared his throat dramatically. “ _ Shall I compare thee to a summer’s gay _ ?”

 

Ryuji’s laughter shook his entire body. “Dude, holy shit.”

 

“ _ BROMEO, BROMEO, WHEREFORE ART THOU BROMEO?” _

 

“I hate you.” he yelled between laughs. Akira dissolves into fits of giggles with him, laughing at the idiocy of the both of them. At some point, Akira laced his fingers through Ryuji’s, or maybe it was Ryuji that did it. Either way, Akira brought Ryuji’s hand up to kiss it, and them him. He tasted of joy.

 

“I wish we could just... stay here.” said Akira. He cradled Ryuji’s face in his hands. “For a week at least.”

 

“We have school though. And didn’t Boss tell you to clean up?”

 

“Irrelevant.” Akira flashed him a wink.

 

Ryuji giggled, already leaning in. “Absolutely.”


End file.
